There is nothing in the world
by Sabrina92
Summary: *S3* Much unsuccessfully tries to deal with the pain of seeing Robin and Kate together, but things get even more complicated when an old face returns. Set after episode 9 and before episode 10.
1. Because I am alone

Hello everyone, this is my first RH fic on here and my first Much fic. I hope it's okay :)

**Notes: **Each chapter has a different response to the title- 'There is nothing in the world' it will usually be '...Because' something but it can differ. I welcome constructive criticism. This chapter is very much more about thoughts than actions- not a lot happens but it does get more action-packed later. This chapter's also pretty short, chapter 2 is longer.  
**Characters: **Much, other people (you'll see)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Robin Hood, (and if I did I'd make sure Kate never existed) and I don't own any of the characters  
**Warnings:** Series 3 spoilers, Very anti-Kate, very Anti Robin/Kate, This chapter isn't violent but other chapters may be.

There is nothing in the world

Chapter one- …Because I am alone.

Much had always wanted Robin to be happy. Sometimes his personal concerns would weigh far less than those for Robin. For so many years, Much had followed him, forever loyal. Now as he looked upon Kate and Robin together, kissing and hugging happily in spite of Much seeing it all, Much realised they didn't really care about him. They couldn't- they'd obviously forgotten Much's feelings towards Kate- or Much's feelings completely. Much tried to look on the bright side...looking on the bright side was something that had to be done often when you're an outlaw, although as Much had seen, it can play tricks on you. Much thought, _'At least Robin is happy.''_ but somehow he couldn't convince himself this was the right way to think about the situation. The negative thoughts would always come flooding back like an angry swarm, consuming every positive thought and taking over rapidly. Much wondered if his loyalty should have been returned, but he was so confused he couldn't settle on what he really did think, let alone what to do.

And with all these thoughts Much did not utter a word- he was walking through Sherwood alone, hoping the walk would clear his mind. He couldn't talk about his feelings wherever he went- they'd stay locked inside his mind raging to be heard aloud. They'd echo endlessly and never go away...a walk had always let Much think in silence, with just the soft forest sounds for company, but nothing could or would solve his problems- there was nothing he could do, no one he could talk to, no one at all in any case.

Robin had too much going on to care about Much now. He was always busy, always fighting and always assuming without assurance that Much was fine, but never checking. Much was sure he wasn't really Robin's priority now, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself and cause arguments like Kate would. Kate could get away with it, but Much wouldn't and he didn't want to go down that road. He had no options, and no was nothing in this world. Much was alone.

The wispy air brushed past Much, a warm air with the warm day, the sun shining, everyone at camp quite content, everyone but him. No one would notice the miserable face hidden surrounded by tons more cheery faces? No one would knew that, though he was sure he didn't know what to do, that through it all he'd stay with the others, even if things got worse.

He had nowhere else to go, and he knew he'd never leave Robin. He listened to the forest sounds some more, it's softness enhancing the tranquillity that seemed to grasp everyone else but him. In that instant, out of nowhere came a loud, distant scream, desperate and unnerving. It was a woman's voice. She was in trouble, so Much set off hastily, despite usually helping people with the rest of the gang. He knew the situation could and probably would be dangerous, but in a way the peril was welcomed. If Much died, at least there would be no more misery. For once, the bright side did help. The thought of dying seemed exciting in a way- and with no one and nothing in the world, who would care?


	2. And who am I trying to fool

**(Thank you to everyone who has favourited/done alerts on me and for all the story/reviews and whatnot, it makes my day when I get those! :D )**

Chapter two- …And who am I trying to fool.

Danger had a sneaky way of being attractive. Much rushed through the forest, following the sound of that desperate scream and each one that would follow soon after. He took his sword ready for whatever faced him, and tried to be like Robin in a way- brave and a hero. If he could save someone on his own for once, he could feel much less depressed, but Much knew all too well that all depended on what happened now. Much was running in a way he was used to by now as an outlaw- with the usual urgency and heavy breathing.

He stopped quickly in panic as he realised he was closer to the source of the scream than he'd first thought. He could hear men muttering to each other, their voice seemed only a few feet away. His heart pounded wildly and he was still breathing heavily, so he put his hand over his mouth to try to block it out.

As Much pulled branches in the undergrowth out of his way he saw exactly what was distressingly near him, below a small hill there they were, a group of about seven men, about middle-aged, one was very tall and had a commanding presence that told Much he was the leader. The men looked rough and unfriendly, but Much's eyes hooked on the leader of the pack, who was spying Much and staring at him ravenously, alarming Much, making him cower and drift back into the bushes. Then the woman screamed again. Much came out despite the chilling stare still on his mind. He'd dealt with unsavoury characters many times, but this time he was on his own.

He braved the fray and stepped back into the open, and then started to tread down the small hill to where the men were. As he walked, he looked more closely at the faces not far below him. His eyes drew to the source of the screams, held by two stocky men, and he was stunned to see it was the woman he'd fallen in love with a few years ago but had to part from, the woman who he never really forgotten- Eve.

Much stopped abruptly and his already shocked reaction tinged in an instant with astonishment, confusion, happiness…and many more emotions that clashed wildly and left Much not knowing what to do or say. He didn't know how to compose himself- after years of not hearing anything from her but still thinking of her every day, here she was, in trouble.

The leader of the thugs grinned slyly as he saw Much's fearful expression.

"Had enough already, mate? I suggest you leave- we don't care for intruders." He slipped his sword out of his scabbard to serve as one final warning to remind Much of what he was getting himself into.

In the pause that followed Much was tempted to run away but Eve still looking terrified and made himself stay. He tried to make himself seem brave and defiant, thinking of what Robin would do in the situation. He stood tall and got his sword out as well, trying to be confident although he feared for his own safety. The man looked annoyed and sighed in a slightly resigned tone, but it was clearly a condescending one at heart.

"If you really want to, then…" the man walked towards Much, and the other four men that weren't holding Eve followed behind their leader, also armed heavily with daggers and swords. Much was petrified as he found himself being closed in. He held on to his sword but his faked confidence vanished in an instant. He doubted himself more than ever now- "_Who am I trying to fool?" _He thought, though he was aware of just who. He knew he would never be like Robin, but he also knew, that despite the hopelessness he had to try and do this…for Eve.

"Much!" Eve cried in a panic, urging Much not to go any further. One of the men that was holding her closed his large hand over mouth to silence her. Her eyes were wild with fear.

Eve was on edge as she watched everything that happened next.


End file.
